Forget Me Not
by SupaDupaChic
Summary: Greg falls for the new girl completely unaware she's engaged! What will he do?......
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Unfortunatly I don't own any of the characters of CSI but I do own Jennifer, she's mine!

This is my first story on here so I would like some replies and some constructive critism. It all helps me get better!

* * *

_**Greg falls for the new girl completely unaware she's engaged. What will he do?...**_

**Forget Me Not.**

_Chapter 1-Make me Smile_

* * *

Greg sat staring at Sara as she read a magazine. His mind plunged into thoughts of what it would be like to be together. He could imagine waking up to find the gorgeous brunette lying beside him. He could imagine standing at the alter watching her walk down in a beautiful white gown. He could imagine them moving to the suburbs, watching the kids run about in there back yard.

"Greg…Greg!"

Grissom stood at the door shouting at the young CSI.

"Yeah?" Greg said, coming back down to earth.

"We've got a shout, multiple homicide at a warehouse. Come on!"

"Oh right!" He said jumping up. He watched Sara walk out of the break room laughing at him. He did nothing but smile.

Pulling up outside the crime scene, Greg looked at his surroundings. He looked at the crowd standing behind the yellow tape. He saw a woman crying hysterically in a police officers arms. He saw a group of people shaking their heads in disbelief. Stepping out the car he looked beyond the tape. He saw Brass standing taking notes. He saw another woman beside him talking to him. He had never seen this woman before. Maybe she was a witness? If she was, she was a very pretty witness. Her long blonde hair, her cute brown eyes.

She turned around and looked Greg. Greg looked back at her. Somehow he found himself with a huge grin on his face. She smiled back. He began to walk towards her, following Grissom and Sara as they walked towards Brass.

"What we got?" Asked Grissom

" 3 Vic's, looks like they were all shot dead." Brass said checking his notepad. "Yes a Jane Wilber, a Tony Denham and a Ms Kelly Mackenzie. All workers at this warehouse. All good friends apparently"

"Any weapon found yet?" Asked Sara

"No but I've got teams searching the surrounding area" Answered Brass proudly

"Okay lets get to work." Grissom said picking up his kit.

"Oh yeah before I forget this is Jennifer Wilson." Brass said pointing to the woman standing beside him " She's going to be our new victim support officer and she'll be helping my team out when were shorthanded"

Jennifer looked round the group she smiled and nodded at Greg.

"Nice to meet you all" she said innocently,

They all said hello and wandered off. Greg stopped and turned back to see Jennifer was still smiling at him.

She turned away smiling too, then looked at the sparkling ring on her finger. The smile disappeared suddenly; she got back to work, trying to forget his smile.


	2. Suprise Proposal

**Thanks tofor repling to the last part. Please R&R. Constructive critism welcome.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own CSI or any of it characters.

* * *

Forget Me Not.**

**_Chapter 2-Suprise Proposal_**

Back at the lab, Greg was constantly distracted by the beauty of Jennifer Wilson.

He had never believed in love at first sight, he thought it was a load of rubbish, but now he had proved himself wrong.

He managed to pull himself out of his daydream as his pager went off. He quickly turned towards the door and pulled it open. The message was from Grissom, who he was meant to meet 10 minutes ago.

He turned round the corner, knocking some files out of a young woman's hands.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry!" Greg started to pick up the files

"It's fine, just slow down yeah!" The woman said looking at him.

"I will," He moaned looking up at her. He froze realising who the young woman was. It was ironic really; the one person in the lab he has to bump is too is the girl he fancies.

"Greg right…we met earlier at the warehouse?"

"…. Yeah…Jennifer right!"

She nodded " Yeah, maybe you can help me…I'm looking Mr Grissom."

He couldn't believe it. The one person he was going to meet was the exact same person he was going to meet.

"I can take you to him, I'm going to meet him too" He smiled friendly, enjoying being with her.

"Great!" She followed him down the corridor, once again smiling.

"You're late" Greg looked Grissom

"Sorry…I was…Erm…"

"My fault" Said Jennifer "I was asking him some questions about the case and we sort of lost track of time…sorry!"

Grissom looked suspiciously at the pair. Jennifer smiled innocently and decided to change the subject.

"Brass told me too bring this too you. His team found it in the surrounding area of the warehouse." She handed him a letter in an evidence bag.

"Do we know who it was sent to?"

"One of the victims, Jane Wilber. It has her address on the envelope"

"What does it say?" Greg asked curiously walking towards Grissom and Jennifer.

_**I KNOW YOU'RE SECRET  
WANT IT TO STAY A SECRET?**_

_**I WANT $10,000 TOMMORROW AT ANNIES DINER.**_

**_NO EXCUSES_**

"It must be one hell of a secret," said Greg

"Let's see if we can get any finger prints off it" Grissom handed the envelope to Greg.

"Gives us a possible suspect and motive, she couldn't pay up so he killed her, when her friends got in the way he killed them too." Jennifer looked at the letter. " I'm going to get back to Brass, he was trying to get a warrant for Ms. Wilber apartment."

"Great, call me when you do…they're might be more letters" Grissom said.

Jennifer walked out of the room followed by Greg.

"Thanks for covering for me back there…" called Greg

"No worries!" She smiled " So what were you actually doing? With that pretty CSI you were with at the crime scene?" She smiled

"Sara! No! I've not got a girlfriend at the moment!"

"Never said you did…"She smiled "It's a bit of a surprise though, I mean you're a nice, good looking guy!"

"Really" Greg smiled

"Yeah."

"So…can this nice, looking guy take you out for lunch tomorrow?"

Jennifer turned around in shock. She hid her ring on her finger.

"Greg I would but…"

"Look it doesn't mean anything, just as friends. Please?"

"Just as friends…Okay then."

Greg smiled as Jennifer walked away. Although it was "only as friends" Greg had the chance to make his move.


End file.
